The invention relates to a method for transmitting symbols and/or information from a transmitter to a receiver. Further, the invention relates to devices for coding, transmitting, and receiving symbols and/or information.
Such methods and devices are known from the prior art. Such devices and methods are used, for example, in modern mobile telephones. For example, in these mobile telephones, certain symbols are chosen when the user of the transmitting mobile telephone sends an SMS message. [Alternate translation: In these mobile telephones, for example when an SMS message is sent, the user of the transmitting mobile telephone chooses certain symbols.] In the prior art, these are generally the standard symbols “+”, “−”, “.”, “:”, “″”, “?”, “!”, “*”, “/”, (“, ”), “<”, “=”, “>”, “%”, “&”, “§”, “$”. “@”. These symbols are then transmitted as a symbol.
Methods and devices for transmitting information from a transmitter to a receiver are known from the prior art. These methods and devices are used, for example, in mobile telephones. Besides voice transmissions, the transmission of so-called SMS (short message service) is also known. In this connection, reference is made, for example, to Connect 8/99 page 30 ff. Accordingly, short messages can be transmitted by mobile telephones (transmitters), via a short message service central of a service provider, to another mobile telephone (receiver). Voice messages can be transmitted by means of such short messages.
However, a disadvantage of the mobile telephones known from the prior art, and specifically of the methods and devices, known from the prior art, for transmitting symbols from one mobile telephone to another, is that the symbols are transmitted as such.
The transmission of symbols and/or information then requires a substantial amount of data. This again entails a considerable amount of time, which is needed to transmit the symbols and/or information.
Another disadvantage is that only a limited number of symbols and/or information can be transmitted in the prior art. The reason for this primarily also is the considerable amount of data needed for the symbols and/or information. All this data must be transmitted when the symbols and/or information are transmitted.
However, the users of the mobile telephone have a significant need also to be able to transmit other symbols and/or information without their telephone bill, meaning the time needed to transmit the symbols, rising above the fee.
A disadvantage of the known devices and methods for transmitting audio information from a transmitter to a receiver is that, in the prior art, the audio information itself, that means e.g. tone signals and the like, is irregularly transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver. This means, for example in the case of electromagnetic transmission, which means transmission by electromagnetic waves, such as is customary, for example, for mobile telephones, that the tone signals themselves are transmitted. This means that they are converted into modulations of the transmission frequency, and are transmitted. In the prior art, this results in a substantial amount of data, which is needed to transmit tone signals. For example, in the case of digital transmission, each individual tone signal must be converted into a sequence of fehlen bits, and then this fehlen bit information must be transmitted. These necessary, extensive amounts of data again demand a certain amount of time, which extends or delays the transmission.
It is also known how to integrate game functions into mobile telephones. In this connection, reference is made, for example, to Connection Manual 8/99 page 20. These game functions can be invoked on a display device of the mobile telephone and can be used internally by an operator.